Jeannie: The Dark Adventures -- The Eye of Selos
by Danja
Summary: AU: A powerful mystical amulet suddenly reappears in the modern world. FINAL CHAPTER UP! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**The Eye of Selos**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

 **PERSIA**

 **2nd Century, A.D.**

* * *

" _I will not betray my King!" the spy screamed as stood chained to the wall, stripped to the waist._

" _By the time I am through with you, you will have betrayed him many times over," Jeannie said calmly. She was serving as the (unofficial) court magician to the Sultan of Hazan. This day, she wore a green harem outfit with a green veil made of heavy silk._

 _ _The kingdom of Hazan was at war with the kingdom of Nazar.__

 _Jeannie blinked. A small bronze disk appeared in her hand._

" _What is that?" the spy asked._

" _You will see," Jeannie replied. She then cried, "SELOS,_ ARISE! _"_

 _A single dark green eye suddenly appeared on the disk. Jeannie then held the disk out in front of her, with the actual Eye itself facing the spy._

" _Gaze … into the Eye of Selos," Jeannie commanded._

" _I will_ NOT! _" the spy cried defiantly as closed his eyes tightly, straining to avoid staring into the Eye._

" _It does not matter," Jeannie replied softly as she held the eye out in front of her. "Even as we speak, its power is now consuming you."_

 _All at once, the spy suddenly hung limp in his chains. His knees buckled, his head slumped forward on his chest._

" _Sleep, now," Jeannie cooed as she stroked the deeply entranced spy's mop of dark hair. "Sleep … now."_

 _She then added softly, "Your mind … is now an open book. All of your deepest secrets … are now being revealed to me."_

 _Jeannie blinked. A glowing red orb suddenly appeared before her, suspended in midair._

 _Jeannie blinked again. The Eye of Selos disappeared._

" _Sleep, now," Jeannie purred as she stroked the spy's hair, her voice now barely above a whisper. "Sleep … Now."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

 **DJINNISTAN**

 **Present Day**

* * *

"SELOS, _COME FORTH!_ " the Blue Jinn commanded. He and Jeannie II were standing in his lair – a cave in the middle of the desert.

The Blue Jinn and Jeannie II stared at the bronze disk in the Blue Jinn's hand – nothing. Nothing was happening. The Eye had yet to reveal itself.

"SELOS, _ARISE!_ " The Blue Jinn bellowed.

Once more … Nothing.

"I hear 'Open Sesame' works in a pinch," Jeannie II said dryly.

The Blue Jinn scowled at Jeannie II. _Will_ YOU _shut up?_

"Selos was Egyptian. Maybe we should try an Egyptian incantation?" Jeannie II suggested.

The Blue Jinn sighed. "I have tried _EGYPTIAN_ incantations ... I have tried _PERSIAN_ incantations ..." he ejaculated in frustration. "Nothing! Nothing seems to work!"

"I do not believe this!" exclaimed Jeannie II. "You have a mystical amulet in your possession, yet you have not the faintest idea as to how to _USE_ it!

"Where did you _GET_ this anyway?"

"A trader in the bazaar. He wanted twenty dinarii for it." The Blue Jinn grumbled. He glared at the disk and added angrily, "The vile piece of camel dung _CHEATED_ me!"

All at once, Tony Nelson Jr. appeared in the midst of the two of them - bound, gagged, and kneeling on the floor of the cave. He was dressed in sneakers, a white polo shirt, and blue jeans.

Aged sixteen, Tony Jr. was lean and athletic with his father's dark brown hair.

The Blue Jinn pointed at the kneeling Tony Jr. and bellowed, "What is _HE_ doing here?"

"Surely _I_ did not bring him here!" Jeannie II shot back.

"Well, _I_ most certainly did not bring him here," the Blue Jinn protested. He then added, "If _YOU_ did not bring him here, who DID?"

Jeannie II and the Blue Jinn stared at the bronze disk that was laying in the palm of the Blue Jinn's hand.

The Blue Jinn stared wide-eyed at the bronze disk. "Methinks we _HAVE_ engaged the Eye after all," he said, his jaw quivering. A chill suddenly ran down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Jeannie paced in the living room of the Nelson home. Her son, Tony Jr., was late coming home from school.

 _Three-thirty,_ she thought, looking at her watch. _Anthony should be home by now._

Jeannie disappeared …

* * *

… Only to reappear in the throne room of Haji, King of the Genies.

"Great Haji!" Jeannie exclaimed, hurriedly bowing before Haji.

"You seek your son," said Haji.

"Yes!" Jeannie exclaimed. "Has something happened to him?"

"We have a crisis on our hands," said Haji solemnly. "You know the Eye of Selos?"

"I worked with it for a time when I was younger," Jeannie replied. "What does this have to do with my son?"

"The Eye … has _reappeared,_ " said Haji. "The Blue Jinn possesses it."

 _Oh, no,_ Jeannie thought. "What of Anthony?"

"The Blue Jinn … has your son," said Haji.

"Where are they?"

"The Eye, The Blue Jinn, and your son … are on the very island in the South Pacific where your … erm, Colonel Nelson … first found you."

"I will go there at once!" said Jeannie. With that, she folded her arms in front of her chest, blinked, and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"What are we _DOING_ here?" Jeannie II asked. She, The Blue Jinn, and a bound-and-gagged Tony Jr. were all on a beach that was located on a tropical island in the South Pacific.

"You think I _WANTED_ to come here?" The Blue Jinn shot back.

"This is the very same beach where my sister met Major Nelson," said Jeannie II.

"So?"

"It seems that someone is trying to draw us into a fight with my sister," said Jeannie II. "When she finds you ..."

"Curse this eye!" With that, The Blue Jinn hurled the Eye into the sea.

"You should not have done that," warned Jeannie II.

"Why not?" The Blue Jinn asked.

The bound-and-gagged Tony Jr. suddenly disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Jeannie II asked.

" _BLUE JINN!_ " Tony Jr. growled from off in the distance.

Jeannie II and The Blue Jinn turned towards Tony Jr.'s voice. Tony Jr. (now standing up and free of his bonds) stood off in the distance, wielding the wide-open Eye of Selos before him.

* * *

Silently and unobtrusively, Jeannie appeared alongside Jeannie II and The Blue Jinn.

* * *

The Blue Jinn began striding towards Tony Jr. "GIVE ME THAT EYE!" he roared. All at once, he collided with an invisible barrier.

"KNEEL!" Tony Jr. roared.

"HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHO I _AM?_ " the enraged Blue Jinn thundered. "I kneel before _NO ONE!_ "

All at once, The Eye of Selos bathed The Blue Jinn in a beam of pale blue light. His jaw slackened. His arms dropped to his sides. The now-entranced Blue Jinn was frozen in its light.

" _KNEEL!_ " Tony Jr. growled gutturally.

With that, The Blue Jinn's knees buckled, causing him to kneel before Tony Jr. and the Eye. He then collapsed face-down upon the beach.

"I am leaving," said Jeannie II. She turned her back to Tony Jr. and was instantly transformed into a pillar of salt.

* * *

An exhausted Tony Jr. dropped his right arm - the arm that held the Eye of Selos - down to his side. He then collapsed face-down upon the beach in a dead faint.

 _"ANTHONY!"_ Jeannie screamed. She disappeared and then reappeared at Tony Jr.'s side.

"Anthony ... Anthony," Jeannie cried as she held Tony Jr. in her arms and patted his face, trying to rouse him. "Anthony, can you hear me?"

"Where am I?" Tony Jr. mumbled.

"Let us go," said Jeannie. With a blink of her eyes, she and Tony Jr. disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

A sleeping Tony Jr. lay on Jeannie's bed in her room at Haji's palace in Djinnistan.

Jeannie sat on a cushion at Tony Jr.'s bedside. Today, she was wearing a silver beaded harem outfit.

* * *

" _Hello, Anthony," said a male voice._

 _Tony Jr. turned around. Standing before him was a man in his mid-fifties who had a dark brown beard and mustache. He wore a brown robe and hood that partially obscured his face._

" _Who are you?" Tony Jr. asked._

" _I am Selos," Selos replied. He then added, "We have already met."_

 _The Eye of Selos appeared in Selos's palm._

" _The Eye of Selos," exclaimed Tony Jr. "You and The Eye ..."_

" _... Are One and the Same," said Selos, completing Tony Jr.'s sentence. He then stretched out his arms and announced, "Welcome … to the Inner Planes."_

 _"Who are you?" Tony Jr. asked._ " _How do you know my name?"_

" _I know quite a bit about you," Selos replied. "You are a genie who is convinced that he cannot do magic."_

" _I've tried doing magic," Tony Jr. replied. "When I do, I get in trouble."_

" _Correction ..." Selos interjected. "When you have tried doing magic_ THEIR _way, you have gotten into trouble."_

 _Tony Jr. looked at Selos quizzically. "You mean there's another way?" he asked._

" _Is this your idea of magic, Anthony?" Selos asked. "Harnessing the power of the universe to give people …_ STUFF? _Toys?_

" _You seem to think that you are not a magician unless you can produce a ski lodge in Vail just by folding your arms and blinking your eyes."_

 _Selos sighed and said, "Given that your mother is a genie, I suppose that it is understandable that you would think that way._

" _Up until now, that is the only magic you have ever known."_

" _Why are you here?" Tony Jr. asked. "What do you want with_ ME? _"_

" _For millennia, I have sought out a pupil," Selos replied. "I am seeking someone who is teachable."_

" _And I am that person?"_

" _You_ CAN _be," Selos replied, his voice now barely above a whisper. He then added, "What have you got to lose? The genies' ways clearly have not worked."_

" _Your mother is a powerful being in her own right," Selos continued. "That said, she has her own way of doing things. To her, I was but a mere tool … a blunt instrument that she used to extract information from captured prisoners."_

" _What can you teach me?" Tony Jr. asked._

" _A higher magic," Selos replied. He then dropped his voice to a conspiratorial whisper a,d added, "A_ GREATER _magic."_

" _You have a mind, a will, a soul, and a spirit, Anthony," Selos continued. "You have everything you need to be a magician._

 _"Summon the Eye, Anthony."_

 _"_ WHAT? _"_

 _"You heard me," said Selos. "Summon the Eye."_

 _"How?" Tony Jr. asked._

 _"Command it to come to you," Selos replied calmly._

 _"Will it obey me?" Tony Jr. asked._

 _"It is bound to you. It has no_ CHOICE _but to come to you." Selos replied._

 _Tony Jr. closed his eyes, let out a breath, and cried, "EYE OF SELOS! COME TO ME!" All at once, the Eye appeared in the palm of Tony Jr.'s right hand._

 _Tony Jr. stared at the Eye, its sole green eye staring back at him. I can't believe I_ DID _that, he thought._

 _"You know, you DO have the option of summoning it_ MENTALLY _," Selos said with a chuckle._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

A few days later, Tony Jr. was sitting in a Starbucks, drinking a Venti latte.

A young man in a wheelchair and his girlfriend came into the coffee shop. The couple were both in their early-to-mid twenties. They were both athletic, slender, and trim. The young man had close-cropped dark brown hair. His girlfriend had long dark brown hair.

The young man set the parking brakes on his wheelchair and situated himself at the table. His girlfriend left him alone at the table to get some coffee for the two of them.

* * *

 _Stand up,_ a deep male voice commanded in the young man's mind.

The man in the wheelchair looked around. _Who's speaking to me?_ he wondered.

 _Stand and walk,_ the male voice commanded telepathically.

 _Are you kidding me?_ the man in the wheelchair thought. He looked at his useless legs. _I can't._

 _STAND AND WALK!_ the male voice boomed telepathically in the young man's mind. The man in the wheelchair glanced around nervously.

The man in the wheelchair glanced around. _Who's there?_ he wondered. _Who's speaking to me?_

* * *

Tony Jr. sat at a nearby table, staring at the man in the wheelchair and drinking a Venti latte.

* * *

"Scott, are you all right?" the young man's girlfriend asked as she returned to the table, carrying two coffees.

Scott released the parking brakes in his wheelchair and pulled away from the table.

"What are you doing?" his girlfriend asked as she set the coffees down upon the table.

"Gonna try something," Scott replied as he shifted his legs in his wheelchair.

 _It_ CAN'T _be_ , he thought as he moved his legs from side-to-side.

"What?" his girlfriend asked. "What are you going to do?"

Scott set the parking brakes on his wheelchair, bent over, and folded up the footrests. He set his feet upon the ground, stood up, and braced himself against the table for support. He then took a couple of steps towards the table.

His girlfriend gasped. "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed. "You're _WALKING!_ "

* * *

Tony Jr. got up, threw the coffee cup away in a nearby trash can, and left the building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

"You've got a _SERIOUS_ God complex. You know that?" Tony Jr. said bitterly to the air as he walked home from Starbucks.

 _What do you mean?_ Selos asked telepathically.

"Did it ever ONCE occur to you that the man might not _WANTED_ to have been healed?" Tony Jr. snapped.

 _What lame man does not wish to be healed?_ Selos asked.

"Try someone who's never KNOWN how to walk," Tony Jr. replied angrily. "Try someone who's lost all _HOPE_ of walking.

"You've just thrown a total stranger's life for a loop!"

Tony Jr. let out a snort. _Who_ ARE _you?_ he wondered as he kept walking, his thoughts directed at Selos. _Who are you_ REALLY?

Tony Jr. disappeared ...

* * *

... And reappeared inside Selos's lair.

The room was sparsely furnished, if it could be called "furnished" at all. In the center of the room, a glowing yellow orb that was approximately the size of a basketball levitated atop a pedestal. Several smaller glowing yellow orbs levitated in mid-air, illuminating the room.

"Where am I?" Tony Jr. asked.

"My study," Selos replied.

"Where?" Tony Jr. asked. "Where is this place?"

"Another ... _dimension_ ," Selos replied. He then added, "You wish to know who I am ..."

"Yes," said Tony Jr.

"Place your hand on the orb, Anthony," said Selos, pointing to the glowing yellow orb that was sitting atop the pedestal.

"Why?" Anthony asked.

"All will be revealed to you," said Selos.

Tony Jr. haltingly placed his hand on the orb. The orb glowed ever brighter at his touch.

* * *

 _The room disappeared. Tony Jr. found himself surrounded by images of ancient Egypt._

 _"My existence spans many lifetimes ... across many dimensions," said Selos telepathically. In rapid succession, the images of ancient Egypt were replaced by images of alien worlds, distant galaxies, and alternate dimensions._

 _"Before Egypt was ... before Earth was ... before this galaxy was ..._ I _was." Selos continued. "My last incarnation on Earth ended in the time of your Ancient Egypt, approximately six hundred years before your mother was born."_

 _The otherworldly images were then replaced by images of ancient runes, ancient and otherworldly texts, and arcane symbols._

 _"Do not give too much thought about what you are seeing," said Selos. "It will come to you as needed."_

* * *

Once more, Tony Jr. found himself inside Selos's lair.

He jerked his hand away from the glowing orb on the pedestal. His heart pounded, his chest heaved in exhaustion.

"Are you all right, Anthony?" Selos asked.

Tony Jr. nodded. "Yes," he said.

"Is there anything else that you wish to know?" Selos inquired.

"Why me?" Tony Jr. asked. "Out of all the people you could've chosen ... why _ME?_ "

"I know _YOU_ ... and I know your mother," Selos replied. "There are many who would seek to exploit my teachings for their own selfish ends.

"You have a good heart, Anthony. You will make an excellent student." Selos then commanded, "Summon the Eye."

 _Eye of Selos, Come to Me,_ Tony Jr. commanded mentally. The Eye appeared in the palm of Tony Jr.'s right hand, its single green eye wide open.

"The Eye ... is now an extension of _YOU_ ," said Selos. "It is an extension of you ... and it is a link to _ME_.

"Use it wisely, Anthony. Summon it only under the most dire of circumstances."

* * *

Tony Jr. reappeared on the same stretch of sidewalk upon which he was traveling prior to being summoned to Selos's lair. He pulled his smartphone out of its holder that was located on the waistband of his pants.

 _Two minutes,_ Tony Jr. thought as he checked the time on his phone. _I was gone from this planet a whole two minutes._

* * *

"There is danger in exposing yourself," said Jeannie later that day over dinner. "The mortals' Jesus of Nazareth … whenever he healed someone, crowds would follow him everywhere."

"I never asked for this. Selos chose _ME_." said Tony Jr. He then added, "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Of it ... _DOING_ ... something to me," Tony Jr. replied, referring to the Eye of Selos.

"That ... is ultimately up to _YOU_ ," said Jeannie. "I must admit, though, that neither my sister nor The Blue Jinn has set the best example for you.

"I will not deny that such power can be ... _seductive."_

Tony Jr. sighed. _"_ I know I should be happy for him," he said. "The man in the wheelchair ..."

"But ..."

"He never ASKED for _ANY_ of this!"

"I never asked to spend two thousand years trapped in a bottle." said Jeannie. "Things happen in our lives that we cannot foresee ... that we do not expect ... that we cannot anticipate.

"It has taken me the better part of two thousand years to realize that I am not in control ... _NONE_ of us are in control.

"He will be fine," said Jeannie reassuringly.

"How long will it _LAST?_ " Tony Jr. asked. "Is it temporary or permanent?"

"I cannot tell you. I do not know." Jeannie replied. "You will have to ask Selos."

"I just feel awful about this," said Tony Jr. "Seeing him being given something ... only to have it snatched away."

"It would be a mistake to underestimate mortal resilience," said Jeannie. "They are far more clever, far more intelligent, _FAR_ more resourceful ... than most genies give them credit for.

"Fight them, they will rebel. They will fight to the death, if need be." She then added, "You yourself broke out of a bottle. That is no small feat."

"You would be foolish to underestimate them," Jeannie said gravely.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

A few days later, Tony Jr. was walking downtown.

 _"STEP AWAY FROM THE EDGE! WE CAN HELP YOU! THIS IS NOT THE ANSWER!"_ a male voice commanded through a bullhorn.

Tony Jr. looked across the street. A man was standing on the roof of a nearby office building, his feet perched over the edge of the roof. A crowd of people - along with several police cruisers - had gathered in front of the office building.

 _He's trying to kill himself,_ Tony Jr. thought. He then commanded mentally, _Eye of Selos, come to me._

Just as soon as the thought formed in his mind, the Eye appeared in the palm of his hand, its single pale green eye wide open.

"That man on the roof … is trying to kill himself," said Tony Jr. softly to the Eye. "He needs help. He's not in his right mind."

* * *

All at once, the suicidal man on the roof found himself enshrouded in mist.

 _Hear me,_ a deep male voice said to the man telepathically.

The suicidal man looked around. "Who are you?"he asked.

 _My name is not important,_ the voice replied. _What you are doing … is not the answer._

The suicidal man tried to speak, but found that he could not. His jaw hung open, agape. His eyes glazed over.

 _Your mind … your body … are now in a deep sleep,_ said the voice telepathically. _Your cares, your concerns, your worries … none of that matters now._

 _The outside world ... this building ... is now fading into the mist._ _All that matters to you now … is the sound of my voice._

* * *

"What is he doing?" a police officer standing on the ground wondered as the entranced suicidal man stood on the edge of the roof.

* * *

 _Step away from the edge now,_ said the voice to the suicidal man. _Go to the police. This is not the answer._

* * *

The suicidal man swayed over the edge of the roof. The crowd gasped as he fell over the edge of the building.

The suicidal man disappeared in mid-air and reappeared on the sidewalk in front of the building, standing up.

 _What the ... ?_ the suicidal man thought as took in his surroundings. _I'm on the ground!_ He was then swarmed by four police officers. The officers handcuffed him behind his back and whisked him away to a waiting ambulance.

Tony Jr. smiled. _Thank_ _you, Selos,_ he thought.

* * *

"I'm sorry I snapped at you yesterday," said Tony Jr. a few blocks away. "I hope that you can forgive me."

 _You are wise beyond your years._ said Selos telepathically.

"I'm scared," said Tony Jr. "This is new to me."

 _You will make an excellent student. I have faith in you._ said Selos. _Your mother has taught you well._

Tony Jr. disappeared ...

* * *

... And reappeared on the island where Major Nelson first found Jeannie.

 _Oh no,_ Tony Jr. thought as The Blue Jinn came striding towards him.

 _"GIVE ME THE EYE!"_ The Blue Jinn bellowed.

"I don't have it!" Tony Jr. cried as he showed The Blue Jinn his bare hands. "And if I did, I wouldn't give it to _YOU!_ "

 _"WHAT?"_ The Blue Jinn roared.

"I told you this was a mistake," said Jeannie II as she stood off to one side.

"Will you _SHUT_ up?" The Blue Jinn barked at Jeannie II.

"There's more to it than the Eye," said Tony Jr. "Selos doesn't like you. You're not worthy."

"We are talking about a _DEAD_ man!" The Blue Jinn exclaimed.

"He's not dead," Tony Jr. retorted.

"What do you _MEAN_ he is not dead?" The Blue Jinn snapped. "He has been dead for millennia!"

"He's not dead," said Tony Jr. "I've met him."

"Step away from from my son!" said a female voice.

The Blue Jinn turned around. Jeannie was standing behind him, her arms folded across her chest in a fighting posture.

"I will leave you to deal with my sister," said Jeannie II. With that, she folded her arms across her chest, blinked, and disappeared.

"Leave us," The Blue jinn growled as he strode towards Jeannie.

Jeannie blinked. The Blue Jinn was now encased in amber.

Jeannie blinked again. The Blue Jinn disappeared.

"Are you all right?" Jeannie asked.

Tony Jr. nodded ... Yes.

"That, dear Anthony, is how one deals with a genie who is behaving badly," said Jeannie. "Encase them in amber and send them back to Haji."

THE END


End file.
